


Gaming My Way to Your Heart

by CookeiWookei



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Almost all the names are references, But almost all the rest are, Gaming AU, Human AU, M/M, Modern AU, Revali is a streamer, Revali's username isn't, almost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookeiWookei/pseuds/CookeiWookei
Summary: Revali had never been one for rivalry. Sure, he liked competition, after all it was the majority of his career. That is until a certain competitor by the username Swordsmanfi reaches the top spot in his guild. a.k.a Revalink but they're gamers.
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting a side 'fic cos yep!
> 
> Credit to @goldenastrum for beta-ing for me!

Revali wasn't what he would call a loser. Yes, he spent most of his time indoors, on a plethora of online games. Yes, he was a renowned streamer, which most people would not consider a 'real job', but he did. Revali had painstakingly created his career around one of the few things he cares about. Video games, more exclusively MMORPGs, and more exclusively still, a very popular, open-world game named 'Hero'. 

The game had only been out for a few years, but since its initial release alongside the newest console, it was an absolute hit. The story was compelling, the side quests were interesting, with charming characters. All of the main cast of characters were adored in their own way, and the game was packed to the brim with things to do. Raids, Bosses, Dungeons, Guild Wars, and most notably Tournaments. Yes, for a game that was released so recently, the amount of traction earned it its own tournament, and even its own E-Sports category. Amongst other legendary games, such as WoW, LoL and other such titles.

That was Revali's dream. To win these tournaments, and become well known amongst the players. After all, why should he not? He was the great Blueagle (Blue-ah-ghul), amongst the top players in the top tier Guild, 'Champions'.

Revali hadn't been with the guild long. He was scouted out by the cross-server princess, infamous for receiving rare items, magic, buffs, etc. from the developers themselves. The rumors stemmed from her sudden level spike, going from mid-tier, level-37, to high-tier, level-78, within the span of three days. 

That was inhumanly possible, no matter how much you play the game, exp is so difficult to get, that you would only level up around ten times in seventy two hours straight. That's the kind of game this was. It wasn't difficult, per-se. The levelling system was unique in the fact that it doesn't matter, levelling in Hero will only raise your rank within the three tiers, low-tier(lvl-0 to 35), mid-tier(lvl-36 to 65) and high-tier(lvl-66 to 120).

Upon reaching level-120, your tier will no longer elevate, not to say that you can't level up over 120, but more along the lines that there's no benefit of doing so. Tiers are only useful if you want to be well known, and being well known in Hero, is a death sentence for inexperienced players.

Though it isn't difficult, Hero is unforgiving. If a newbie, unknowing the game, decides to try and raise their rank, they will only be slaughtered. Usually by players known as 'Freshie Hunters', people who hunt fresh players for sport, even going so far as to hire in-game mercenaries, to provide entertainment for them. Freshie Hunters take pride in watching the weak, stay weak. 

Though, that isn't to say that playing the game as a newbie isn't impossible. It isn't simple, like in reality, things in Hero often aren't simple in any way. There are no set paths, one can be a blacksmith, a thief, a merchant, a king, queen, even a bartender. Or, if one would prefer, they may stay on the path they are set in the beginning, to become a hero, save four Mythical Beasts, and defeat a dark evil.

Another thing that started the rumors. The fact that the Princess is mentioned within the game's story, showing up as the splitting image as the character in the cutscenes. Some people speculate that the Princess is actually the lead developer's daughter, and that's why she receives what she has. 

Though, from the get-go, Revali has never seen the Princess, or, as everyone in the guild knows her, 'Hyliacarnation', or just 'Hylia' or 'Carnation', use her gifted stats, or any of her magic at all, for a matter of fact. Carnation is the guild's planner, their strategist, and one of the official guild-divided party leaders.

The party she leads consists of herself, Revali, 'MagmabarZ'(Magma Bar Z), 'AquaGirlie' (Aqua Girl-y), 'Goldenqueen'(Golden Queen), and a new addition, 'Swordsmanfi' (Swords-man-fee). A Hylian mage, a Rito hunter, a Goron berzerker, a Zora priest, a Gerudo conjurer and a Hylian blade-dancer. As far as Carnation was concerned, the perfect party. Revali thought otherwise.

Starting from MagmabarZ. Magma is very clearly, well, let's just say he suits the race he picked. He is outgoing, excitable and is known as the one that makes the worst jokes. He is annoying, and hard to deal with. Though, he manages to pull through in tough situations, as the party's tank, especially.

AquaGirlie, or Aqua, her choice for class-race combination is interesting. The Zora are a proud race in the game's law, and don't have a high affinity to magic, unlike the Hylians or Gerudo, for example. It is known that the best Zora matchup are with DPS classes, such as a helm-splitter, which is a cross-classing between a swords-dancer and a knight, which utilizes a polearm as the weapon. Though, if you judge her choice to her personality, it makes sense. 

Aqua, as the team's healer, is a very timid, patient person. She is always ready to assist those who need her help, but judging from her reactions towards certain events, she is not afraid to keep people in-line, to make sure people don't be stupid, mainly through how scary she can truly be.

Next is Golden. She clearly knows her matchups, and is very suited for her race. She acts firm and proud, like the Gerudo, however she can also be understanding, motherly even. Especially when it comes to Carnation, who Revali, suspects, knows Golden in real life, outside of the world of Hero.

Lastly, the newest member. Swordsman, or, Fi, as he demands to be referred to. Fi was introduced to the guild, handpicked by Guildmaster Rhoam himself. This was to be expected, Fi was famous, or, more accurately, infamous. He was arguably the best player in the game, able to defeat skilled players, who have been playing the game from launch, after his own, week-long experience.

Rumor has it that Fi's father is a veteren of the 'Hero saga', one of the players from the older games within the collection. Rumor has it that Fi learned all he has from experience of playing the now, unobtainable copy of the previous installment, 'Hero: The Champion's Sword', the game in which the guild took its name from.

The game itself was only released for a total of two minutes. Two, measly minutes. This is because the company that owns the Hero saga, accidentally leaked the newest installment, in the form of this game. The game which was only purchased by two people, on the entire planet. One of which is rumored to be the father of Fi, the other, is a known player hunter, whose username is DarkwizardG, or, as anyone who has seen a single image from his socials, knows him. Ganondorf. 

Out of the two people to obtain this game, Swordsmanfi was rumored to be one of them. One of Revali's party-mates, his guild-mate, was speculated to have been the second person to somehow obtain the game, and Revali hated him for it.

Revali hated Fi with all of his being, he despised his very soul, not because of the game, but because he was immediately given a PoP(Position of Power) in the guild. Because, just because he bested a few skilled players, he was immediately given a higher rank than Revali, who had worked his ass off for the few years that the game has existed, to get to where he was now. To be a mere ranger to the main dps, a player with a week of experience. This made his blood boil, his stomach churn at the sight of him.

Revali, Blueagle, hated Swordsmanfi. That was a fact, and this, is where the story begins.


	2. Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali recalls the day Fi was introduced to the guild, then meets a familiar face during one of his streams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr @xcookix if you'd like!  
> Once again, credit to @goldenastrum for beta-ing for me!

Revali was not an angry person. He always gave people a fair chance, a good opportunity. This was different when it came to Fi.

Revali didn't hate who Fi was, sure he didn't like his personality, but he despised his attitude towards his skill, his use of it. He hated that he was put as backup, assisting the 'star of the show'.

Blueagle had been sitting in the guild hall when the news came around. Guildmaster Rhoam came into the communal area of the hall, and made his way to the elevated platform at the far end to the door. A clear intent to make an important announcement.

Upon the Guildmaster's stopping, the chatbox went silent, as did the group voice chat. Then came the deep, commanding voice of the leader. "Todayforth, we have a new member to the guild." Rhoam started.

Eyes glanced to a silent, hooded figure behind the master.  
"His name is Swordsmanfi, he would like his traditional tag shortening to be Fi, rather than Swordsman."

Of course, it was traditional to introduce new members and new players in this manner, however, this wasn't the case. Everybody knew the username Swordsmanfi. Everybody knew who this player was, and the room erupted into chaos, excitement, outrage, cheer and despair. Until a booming voice demanded silence.

"Fi shall join Carnation's party, The Ballad, and, as a forewarning, Fi does not own a microphone, and will be communicating via. the chatbox." A nod was given off by Rhoam, towards Fi, who stepped forward and unequipped his hood.

'Nice to meet you all!' The message came from the blank face of an avatar, a function that comes in par with using the chat box, unlike the voice chat, which also has the option for webcam facial tracking for emotions and lip synching.

It was underwhelming, it was nonchalant, it was.. infuriating. Such an infamous player, with enough skill to best the likes of Rhoam himself, answering with that blank expression, that emotionless text. The fact that he was in a party with Revali only made it worse.

The next week had been painful, every single outing that the party had was successful, way too successful. Fi was always at the frontlines, not giving the rest of the party time to act, or get any kills in whatsoever. This only increased Revali's despise of the player.

That was all over for now, though. For now it was one of the few times he got to play by himself, to hone his skills and overall, just enjoy the game. It was time for one of his streams, as NavyBlueBird, his Twitch username, and the username of his second account on Hero.

Revali stretched, he went through the motions of setting up his stream, as ritual every saturday. He ran his hand through his long, navy hair, watching people join the yet-to-start stream. He smirked softly, running his hands along his tan skin.

As his stream gained viewers, Revali made himself presentable for the webcam, dressing himself in his navy hoodie, matching the shade of his locks. He stood in the mirror, braiding his hair into the usual long, intertwined hairs.

Lastly, he applied the red, painted linings around his eyes, before sitting back down in his chair, taking a deep breath before he started the stream, turning on the webcam.

"Hellooo~ there my birdies!" Revali smiled, greeting his audience happily, his usual attitude towards the viewers of his adventures.  
"Welcome to today's Songbird Saturday Stream! My name is NavyBlueBird, or, Revali, and once more, we shall be playing 'Hero', which is, in my opinion, the best game to ever have been made." He chuckled to himself.

The view count only increased, thousands upon thousands of members in his virtual audience, watching him play this stupid game that he adored. It was amazing.

About an hour in, a donation came through, the first donation of the stream. Revali took his eyes off of the screen to look at the donation.  
"Oh, a donation? Thank you so much-" He smiled, reading the sender's name, his smile began to falter as he recognized the name, until he picked it back up. "-Swordsmanfi.!" Revali was almost panicking internally, how did THIS guy find him? He made sure that none of his guildmates knew about his second account or streams, so how?

He continued to wonder this, until he read the message attatched.  
"Hello there, Revali!" Revali read aloud. "I've been a fan of your streams for a while, and I've been wondering if you'd allow me to maybe play with you? I don't own a microphone, but I can use the chat box to communicate."

Revali was almost dumbstruck. He was a FAN? That was almost laughable, the great Fi was a fan of his. It was actually… flattering, in a way.

"Hm.. Swordsmanfi? I swear I've heard that before." Revali said with a hidden smirk, playing dumb to the player's identity.  
"Oh, what the hell? I can make an exception for such a big fan! I'll message you where I am, if you can give me a Twitter." Revali answered, looking at the superchat.

It was only seconds later that a Twitter link was given by Fi, almost immediately being drowned out into the chat after. Revali managed to click the link, being taken to a Twitter page. Revali turned the cameras off for a bit, giving the 'delay' screen.

The tag was @BlondeBoyGreenHat, the name of the Twitter was "Link". Link, huh? Was that Fi's real name then? Whatever. It wasn't as if Revali cared. He opened a DM convo with Link, sending him the words "Server: Medli, currently east of the Hebra Talus fields"

Revali's finger loomed over the 'send' button for a few seconds, debating whether or not to actually send the information. After a moment, he pressed the button, closing the page and restoring the stream.

"Sorry about that, everyone! Swordsmanfi is hopefully on his way, now! We just need to wait for a bit, and then I'll continue!"

It had taken a mere five minutes for the familiar-looking, blonde hylian to appear close-by to NavyBlueBird. Assumedly having travelled via shrine.

Revali smirked. "Right! Shall we go then?" NavyBlueBird was level zero.

Upon the two of them reaching the field, the ground began to rumble, a collection of boulders lifted themselves out of the ground, an ore deposit at the top of the Frost Talus Titan.

Revali watched Fi's character step forward, before Revali stopped him, saying "I got this."

Revali took a run at the Titan, and cast a single spell, the Rito character's wings began to move, gathering wind around him, until he was blasted into the air. In that moment, NavyBlueBird drew back his bow, nocking an arrow and entering Bullet Time. He took mere seconds to aim before letting the arrow fly.

The arrow pierced through the ore attached to the Talus. It left a decent-sized hole. The arrow itself was a speciality arrow, as well as the bow being a speciality bow. The Talus was already at half health, and dropped to the ground.

Navy extended his wings, doing a flip in the air before once again entering bullet time, nocking three arrows this time around. They all went flying, leaving evenly placed holes within the stone, until the entity rumbled, exploding into black smoke and gemstones.

Revali slowly landed his character with a touchdown. He grinned as he watched the superchat go wild, exploding with praise.  
For once, even Fi, the stone-cold avatar let out a chat bubble of admiration.

He was happy, more than happy. He was proud of himself.

Something he had kept secret, his second character, was much stronger than Blueagle, despite it being level zero, as level defines only rank. His signature move, Navy Blue Gale, was an event-exclusive move he managed to obtain from a unique shrine, something he was very proud of. Something that even made Fi acknowledge him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk to me, or keep up to date on my stuff or whatever, follow me on tumblr @xcookix


End file.
